


Caught In The Rain

by beyond_believe



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Multi, Rei is such a dork, but he knows nagisa and haru and makoto, rei is also a bubble of emotions, rei never joined the swim team, rin is a bubble of emotions, so he never met rin, they both need to sort their life out okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_believe/pseuds/beyond_believe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> He walked over to the hunched over figure and hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder. No movement. He clicked his fingers in front of his face. Nope. He then forcefully pushed him so that his other arm would fall off the table. The customer woke up with a jolt and lost his balance, falling off his chair. Then Rin lost it. He was using the table as support while he laughed. He clutched his sides as he tried to breathe in-between laughs. On the floor looking up at him was the tired mess of a customer. His mouth was set in a thin line and his eyebrows creased together into a frown as he adjusted his glasses....</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

“Ma’am I assure you there is not a single drop of sugar in this coffee”  
The redhead smiled politely as he repeated those words for the third time. The woman just huffed requesting he at least double check, just to be safe. He knew that exactly zero percent of the hot beverage was sugar but the customer was just not satisfied. He tried explaining to her that he would not put sugar in her drink, even as a mistake but she just would not listen. His patience was beginning to wear thin, he had been trying to convince the damn woman to take her drink for the past seven minutes. It had probably gone cold by now! Plus a queue had started to form behind her and Rin didn’t know if he could deal with any more customers. It was only an hour into his shift and he already felt like taking his break.

  
“Look lady unless you want me to drink it to check then I suggest you take the goddamn coffee” He had to admit it was rather rude but he couldn’t care less at the moment. The woman looked absolutely scandalised at Rins reply and muttered something about telling the manager as she grabbed the drink and walked off. Rin just rolled his eyes and heard his co-worker Sousuke let out a rather loud chuckle at her remark. They both knew that their manager Seijuro would probably lie to her to make the woman feel better and then laugh about it in the breakroom with the rest of the Samezuka staff.

  
Rin had started his job at the Samezuka coffee shop about a year ago when he had started studying at the local University. He had needed the money and it worked well because he was only studying part time and his shifts and classes were quite flexible to work around. He usually liked his job, the pay was quite good which meant he could afford not only food and rent for his accommodation but he could spend it on things that he wanted such as good swimming gear.

  
Another perk to his job was the friends he had made. He had come to the university already knowing Sousuke and they had taken the same course and were both on the Uni’s own swim team. Sousuke was the one that had told him about Samezuka, saying that he had gotten a job there and that they were still taking on new employees. Rin had leapt at the opportunity and got the job easily, apparently he was ‘perfect’ for the job, or at least that’s what Seijuro had said.

  
He had liked Seijuro the most at first but then he labelled him as a creep when his sister was down for a visit and both Seijuro and his brother Momotarou had begun to hit on her and of course Rin had gone all protective big brother on them. Rin still liked Seijuro more than Momo though, only because Momo wasn’t his boss and couldn’t fire him.

He had met his other co-worker Nitori Aichiro on the second day of working. Rin liked him a lot, he was sweet and a nice boy. He was a year younger than Rin and was starting at University this year but he had started working at the coffee shop beforehand saying he might as well seeing as he lived in the area. He liked Nitori the most except for Sousuke. Nitori was easy to talk to and Rin never really got annoyed with him. The only time he would find him a bit off-putting is when he would start talking about this Senpai thing he had with Rin, as much as he was flattered the latter kind of found it creepy above anything else.

  
Rin glanced at the clock it had been around two hours since the incident with the women. It had definitely put him in a bad mood, Sousuke had decided to switch with Rin meaning he dealt with most of the customers whilst he made the drinks in the back. This had proved to be effective for most of the time but Sousuke’s shift finished half an hour before Rins meaning the other soon had to deal with both the customers and preparing the drinks.

  
“Try and not bite any customer’s heads off okay?” Rin glared up at the dark haired teen who was currently untying his apron and replacing it with a thin hoodie. It was mid-September so it wasn’t too cold but it certainly wasn’t warm enough to go outside without a jacket. They had both started their second Year at uni and Rin was not looking forward to when exam season came round to bite him in the arse. Even though it was a part time course, he still had to study which Rin loathed with a passion.

  
“I’ll try my best but I’m not making any promises” Rin retorted as Sousuke picked up his bag and headed to the door. Sousuke laughed as he opened the door the wind making his hair move in front of his face. Rin shivered and stepped further away from the door trying to escape the cold and then with a thumbs up Sousuke was gone and the shop was silent.

  
The shop had been relatively quiet all day except for in the morning where it had been too busy for Rin to comprehend. Now it was completely empty but that was expected seeing as it was an hour from closing time and eight thirty in the evening. He had no idea why the shop even had to stay open that late. He had asked Seijuro about it once and all he said was that it leaves more room for business or something like that, Rin didn’t understand the logic behind that statement at all seeing as just the same amount of customers came into the shop now than when it was closed.

  
He looked outside to see that it had started to rain only lightly but it would inevitably get heavier, just great Rin thought, he hadn’t brought a jacket with a hood today. Rin sighed as he leant against the counter, he was not having a good day first he had the issue with that picky women who in the end didn’t even finish half of her drink, therefore putting Rin in an even worse mood as he threw away the half-filled cup. He then had to deal with the long line of angry customers that were left after her, and none of them were happy that they had to wait fifteen minutes to get served and now the rain had dampened his mood even more, just what else could go wrong?

  
He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of the door crashing against the wall as it was blown open by the newly strengthened wind, it seemed the weather had indeed changed drastically from a light shower to a full on thunderstorm.

  
“I’m so sorry” came a voice from the doorway as a young man entered the shop, shutting the door behind him after a struggle fighting against the wind keeping it open. Rin looked the new customer up and down. He was quite tall probably around the same height as Rin, he had a slender build and quite broad shoulders. His dark blue wet hair was clinging to his head and his red rectangular glasses had fogged up due to the sudden change of temperature.

  
He was soaked from head to toe and the way he was shivering alerted Rin to the fact that he wasn’t wearing a coat, just a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting jumper. So he wasn’t the only one who decided to not check the weather forecast this morning. In his hands hung a black backpack that was dripping rainwater onto the recently cleaned floor. Rin’s annoyance grew, he would have to clean that up before closing. Which meant an even longer wait until he could go home.

  
Rin pushed himself off of the counter and stood up straight as the other walked up to the front of the shop. He looked up at the drinks board before taking his glasses off and rubbing them with his wet jumper. Rin couldn’t be bothered to inform him that it wouldn’t work but decided to just wait until he realised himself. However he didn’t put his glasses on as he continued to read the menu, squinting slightly whilst muttering the names of the different options.

  
“Can I have a hot chocolate please?” He then put his glasses back on not caring that they had started to fog up again. Rin nodded, accepted the right amount of money that was given to him and told him to take a seat and that he will bring his drink over in a few minutes. He then went into the kitchen space and started to prepare the Hot chocolate occasionally glancing over at the stranger who had taken a seat in the far corner of the shop, where the radiators were.

Rin noticed he had a habit of pushing his glasses up his nose. If he pushed them up any further they would without a doubt fall off his face. He wondered if he was aware he did it or if he wasn’t consciously doing so. Rin just shrugged it off and continued to make the warm beverage.  
When he had arrived at the table, Rin saw that the other had spread lots of schoolbooks across the table leaving barely any space for his drink to be set down. How long did he plan to stay here? Rin wanted to go home! And the rain had stopped so he wanted to be out of here before it started up again.

  
“You do know we close in half an hour right?” He told the man as he placed the hot chocolate on the table in front of him. The other looked up at him through now clearer lenses. And frowned slightly. He took hold of the mug with both hands and took a sip wincing due to the sudden heat.

  
“No I was not aware” he set the mug back down on the table and turned to look at the door, then back to Rin, who was standing impatiently with his arms crossed and a slight glare set across his features. He just wanted to finish and close up for the day but this damn customer had to arrive. “It says on your sign that you close at eight thirty and currently it is seven forty five so technically I have 45 minutes not half an hour”

  
Rin huffed and sent a deeper glare at the customer who in turn had put on a glare of his own as he took another sip of his drink before opening one of his textbooks and flipping through it. So he was a student and those books belonged to the same university as Rin. He hoped he was in the year below him and not his own because that would just be too awkward if they were in the same classes. Why was he even studying? The university didn’t start its first term until next week so what did he have to study for?

  
“Whatever, just hurry up and don’t make a mess. I don’t want to clean up after you” Rin walked back to the counter, pulling out his phone to text Sousuke. He opened up his phone to see that he had three new messages.

  
One of them from Nitori reminding him to lock up the shop, the other two from Sousuke reminding him about the swim meet they had on Friday. He replied to Nitori telling him that he needn’t remind every day to lock up, he then replied to Sousuke thanking him for the reminder. He had to be honest and say he forgot all about it. The team had been on break for the summer but he and Sousuke still swam at the pool at least once a week if they had time. He had initially planned to just go back to his room that night and maybe catch up with the latest episode of his favourite TV drama. He could always slot that in when he got back, swim practice usually only lasted a couple of hours and it started at around six so he should get to his apartment before nine.

  
He looked up from his phone to see the customer had finished his drink. He was writing something down on a pad of paper. Whatever he was writing had to be important. He was writing so fast Rin could have sworn the friction would set the paper alight. He then scribbled on the sheet and muttered something under his breath. With his other hand he jabbed his fingers down on something most likely a calculator and then continued to write on the paper in front of him.

  
“I would appreciate it if you didn’t watch me work, it’s rather off putting” Rin gulped at the cold glare that was sent in his direction. He didn’t realise he had been staring until now, he had just gone into his own world. It was a habit he had developed after he decided that listening to his boss' failed attempts at wooing his sister were too sickening to endure. He really had to drop the habit before the term started, he couldn’t afford to slack off this year. He looked over to see that the other person in the room was still glaring at him.

  
“Sorry” Rin coughed and looked at his phone screen, he had been staring at the other for at least two minutes straight, he had probably creeped the poor guy out. All he got in return was a loud sigh and a disapproving shake of the head. Well he didn’t have to be so rude about it. Rin sent him a glare of his own before going into the back of the store where all the fresh goods were kept. He hoped that the student would leave soon so that he could leave himself but Rin knew that he seemed very content with staying until closing time.

  
After another ten minutes it was five minutes before closing time so Rin headed out to the front to see if the customer had gone yet. What he saw was certainly surprising. Slumped over the table was the sleeping form of the customer. His hair was messed up and his glasses had fallen askew. He was using one arm as a pillow and the other had let itself hang off the table and sway slightly. Rin had to admit it was quite a funny sight and let out a small chuckle at the scene in front of him. If it were one of his friends he would have jumped at the chance to take a picture but seeing as this was a complete stranger it would just be downright creepy.

  
He walked over to the hunched over figure and hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder. No movement. He clicked his fingers in front of his face. Nope. He then forcefully pushed him so that his other arm would fall off the table. The customer woke up with a jolt and lost his balance, falling off his chair. Then Rin lost it. He was using the table as support while he laughed. He clutched his sides as he tried to breathe in-between laughs. On the floor looking up at him was the tired mess of a customer. His mouth was set in a thin line and his eyebrows creased together into a frown as he adjusted his glasses. Whilst Rin continued to laugh the other stood up slowly and brushed to imaginary dust off his clothes.

  
“Glad to see that you find me injuring myself so amusing” He started to pack away all of his books, putting them in his bag hurriedly. Rin wiped the tears from his eyes and composed himself. He noticed the increase in hostility that the other male seemed to give off and then Rin realised what he had done. It was basically his fault that he fell off the chair in the first place, he didn’t have to push him that hard. And then after basically shoving him off a chair he went and laughed at the guy. That was a dick move and Rin knew it.

  
He spied one of the books on the floor next to the chair leg and bent down to retrieve it. He turned it over in his hand to see it was just a simple notebook with the guy’s name on it. Ryugazaki Rei. Oh so he had a girly name just like Rin.

  
“I shouldn’t have laughed Im sorry. Ryugazaki” he liked the way the name rolled off his tongue as he tested it out. The other just sighed and took the book out of Rins hands. He grabbed his bag and pulled it onto his shoulders. He only used one strap and let the other hand loosely by his leg.

  
“It’s okay but just call me Rei, Ryugazaki is too long winded” he smiled slightly as he messed with the material on his shoulders, untwisting the strap. That had to have been the first time Rin had seen him smile the whole evening. And he had to admit that he was shocked to see him be so informal with Rin. They had only just met and they barely even had a conversation that lasted more than a few seconds.

  
“I guess you can call me Rin then...” he shrugged and played along, it’s not like they were going to see each other again so what harm could be done. Rei nodded and turned to head for the door, the weather had seemed to hold off and it currently wasn’t raining which was a good sign for both Rin and for Rei. He opened the door with ease as there was no wind to battle with at the current time and with a short wave and quick goodbye. Rei was gone, leaving Rin to his own thoughts and to clean up before locking the shop for the night.

  
“Wait so he actually fell off a chair?” Sousuke laughed as he repeated the same question for the third time. He handed Rin the slice of chocolate cake, which he took with a small smirk on his face. He handed the dessert to the waiting customer who accepted it with a smile and gave Rin the required amount of money. He put the coins in the cash register and shut it with loud ring.

  
“yes! It was so funny yet so awkward” he grinned as he waited for the next customer to roll in. Sousuke walked to his side handing him a chocolate chip cookie which Rin took eagerly. He took a decent sized bite out of it and looked to see Sousuke staring at him with that stupid smug smirk on his face. Rin knew exactly what that meant. He rolled his eyes slightly and then wiggled his eyebrows comically at his close friend. “He was kinda cute as well, maybe I’ll reel him in with these half stale cookies”

  
This resulted in the taller of the two sending biscuit crumbs over the work surface as he fell into a fit of laughter, almost choking on the now mess of a cookie in his mouth. Sousuke was the only person who knew about Rins sexuality. He had come out to him as Bisexual at the start of the previous year. Sousuke had took it reasonably well and had asked no further questions.

  
Rin went through what people would call his “sexuality crisis” at the age of 15, it was at a swimming tournament and his team were against a team from the same area. He couldn’t remember the name now. He had met this other boy called Hirako Satoshi.

Hirako was younger than Rin by a year. He had shortish brown hair that curled at the ends and light green eyes which were covered by big black rimmed glasses. He was tall but not too tall and thin but too thin, sort of lanky but in a good way. He was swimming butterfly against Rin in the relay. Rin had beat him but only by a matter of seconds and after the match they had sworn to have a re match. Which of course they did and re match after re match they had grown closer. It was only when he had stayed at Hirako’s family summer home for three weeks had Rin realised the feelings he had developed. For the first week he ignored it and just pushed it down hoping it they would never see the light of day again. But on the last week they had escaped in a emotional landslide of events.

  
First they had gone swimming in the lake to cool down after handling too much of the summer heat and Rin would realise that his eyes tended to always drift to a Shirtless Hirako every once in a while but he never knew if he noticed or if he did he would just splash Rin in the face with the cold water and scold him for daydreaming, saying he would choke on a fly if he kept his mouth open like that. Of course Rin never did choke on any insect of any kind but rather he would choke on his words when trying to come up with a reply.

  
Then they were lay on the river bank in the sun trying to dry off their clothes and Hirako had his eyes closed with a soft smile on his face and Rin couldn’t help but think of how peaceful he looked with the light wind dancing through his hair and the sun casting a small glow on the other boys pale skin. He had almost made the mistake of running his hand through the soft looking locks but had stopped himself just in time as at that moment the brunette decided to open his eyes and turn to look at the redhead. They had stared at each other in silence for a few minutes and Rin didn’t even realise what he was doing until he shoved back into the ground and with a look of disgust Hirako had fled the lake but not after calling Rin a “disgusting freak” for trying to kiss him.

  
Rin had stayed at the lake for a couple hours after that, not wanting to let anyone see him crying like the stupid mess he was. It turned out that Hirako came from an extremely homophobic upbringing and he had run back and told his mum everything that happened.

When Rin had got back to the summer home he was greeted by his mum having a heated argument with Hirako’s who had thrown Rins bags at his mums feet. After a few colourful words being thrown between the two women, Rins mum had just silently picked up Rin’s bags and guided her son to the car. In the backseat was his sister Gou who just came him a look of worry, which Rin smiled at and reached out to take her hand and give it a comforting squeeze, it was his way of telling her he was going to be okay. The ride home had been silent and the sun had disappeared and the only sound to be heard was the sound of raindrops falling onto the car windows, it turned out the weather had changed just like Rins mood.

  
After that day he had never let himself develop feelings for another guy, he had a few flings but he never let them turn into something serious. He had some relationships with girls, one of them lasting for an entire year, she was a smart and great girl but in the end they decided they would be better as friends so they broke it off. They still talked sometimes on Facebook but that was about it. They didn’t really keep in touch except for that.

Sousuke had been polite and listened to the entire story when Rin told him and even gave him some advice, saying that he shouldn’t be so closed off by having a relationship with a guy and that he shouldn’t let one homophobe get in his way. Rin had taken that to heart and tried to be more open about it but he still found it difficult.

He definitely wasn’t lying to Sousuke when he said Rei was cute but he would never see him again so it was fine, and even if he did it’s not like they would become friends, from what Rin had gathered Rei didn’t like him all that much so there was no point in even trying. Which had just earned him a shove from Sousuke who told him to not be so pessimistic, to which Rin just laughed and shoved an order in his face, telling him to shut up and do his job


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE LATE AND SHORT UPDATE!!
> 
> I'm sorry but first school took over my life with final exams :( and then all summer ive been too busy to sit down and write! but now I found some time inbetween college prep to actually write something. I don't know how fast updates are gonna be now that college is starting but I'll try update as regularly as I can!

Over the next two weeks Rei had visited the café a total of five times, each time he would order the same drink, a Hot chocolate without cream or marshmallows and he would go and sit on the same table if not, a table in that vicinity. He then would get his books out and study until closing time. Rin had his schedule memorised and during the times when it would be just Rin and Rei in the shop, the pair had gotten to know each other more.

Rei had taken Maths, Physics. English and sociology as his courses, he was doing the same Maths course that Rin had done in his first year of university and on one night Rin had sat down and even helped the kid out with a few questions. He had found out Rei was a year younger than him and used to swim but stopped when it came to going to University. He never elaborated as to why he stopped and Rin didn’t feel he had the right to push into it further, after all he had only known the guy for a week. 

Rin had told Rei, as he handed him his drink that he had only just started his second year and was studying at the same university as him. The bluenette took the hot beverage with a smile and watched as Rin sat down on the chair in front of him. The shop was currently empty except for Rin, Rei and Chiyoko who sat on the far side of the room, quietly reading the same little green book. Truth be told Rin never saw her without it.

Chiyoko was a regular, just like Rei she would sit in the shop for a lengthy amount of time. Rin didn’t mind as long as she bought something. She was a petite lady with shoulder length dyed hair. Rin could tell it was dyed because of the grey hairs growing at the roots. It looked kind of cool in his opinion but every few weeks more dye would be put on the lighter hair. 

Rin had never really held up a conversation with her except for once when he had asked her what was in that book of hers. She had only laughed and shook her head before going back to reading whatever text inside. Rei however had been seen having quite a few conversations with her. Rin had not once known what they were talking about but he would often look over from his place at the counter and see them in lively chatter whilst Chiyoko looked over Reis textbooks. The redhead envied Reis ability to be able to talk to almost anyone but at the same time he had grown to admire it.

He was broken from his thoughts by Rei repeating his name quite loudly. Rin shook his head and sheepishly apologised to the frowning teen sat opposite him.

“I asked when you start your second year.” Rei repeated and then finished off the last of his hot chocolate. Rin thought for a moment confused as to why Rei would ask when he was starting when he went to the same university. But then it dawned on him that the first years started earlier than the second years. Something about letting the newbies get used to campus or along those lines.

“In two weeks. Why do you ask?” Rin raised a questioning eyebrow as he stole a cookie off Reis plate. The other made a sound of protest but it soon died down as Rin popped the biscuit into his mouth. He cringed at the taste forgetting how sweet it was. Rei had ordered white chocolate chip. He only liked the dark chocolate ones as they were the least sweet but he finished the biscuit anyway. 

“I was just wondering how long the first years had the campus to themselves” Rei answered moving the cookies out of Rins reach, probably in fear of Rin stealing more. Rin nodded and looked down at his hands before letting his eyes drift towards Rei’s books. On the table was some physics papers and textbooks. 

“Why are you doing all this?” Rei looked at him in confusion before Rin gestured to the books on the table. “You haven’t even started the course yet”

All Rin got was a shrug and something about it being an advanced class and he wanted to have more understanding of the course before it started. Then Rei picked up his pen and continued to write down notes. Rin took the next few moments of silence as his que to leave him alone. He picked up the empty mug and left the remaining cookies with Rei. Once he got to the counter he noticed that Chiyoko’s table was empty except the half full coffee mug. Rin didn’t even notice her leave. Usually she said goodbye or something before she left. It was very rare she wouldn’t.

He set Rei’s mug down near the sink in the back and then went over to Chiyoko’s table clearing it. He then returned to the sink and turned on the tap, quickly washing up the two dishes. He looked over at the clock on the wall and realised the shop should have closed half an hour ago.

Laughing to himself he untied his apron and placed on the designated hook. Rin the grabbed his hoodie and grey beanie from the hook next to it. He pulled the black material over his body as he walked out to the front of the shop.

“Hey Rei we got to go, closing time was a half hour ago!” Rin called as he placed the beanie on his head. Red strands fell in front of his face but Rin couldn’t be bothered to move them back, as he knew they would just fall down again.

Rei looked up at him from his books and then nodded. He hurriedly packed them away in his bag and stood up himself. He didn’t need to put any jacket on as he hadn’t taken his off the entire time that he had been at the shop. How he didn’t get warm Rin would never know. 

As they headed out the shop, Rin wondered if they would talk to each other on the university campus. Would they even come across each other on the campus? It was quite a big place. Rin had gotten himself lost too many times on the first week. How would Rei do? Would he also get lost? Maybe he already had the campus memorised in his head. Rin laughed at the idea as he turned to lock the door. He shook his head and turned to Rei with a stupid grin on his face.

“What?” Rei hugged himself as the cold engulfed them both. It was way into September and the cold weather had already began to seep in. At least it’s not raining. Rin laughed once again as he remembered the first time he and Rei met. 

“Nothing. Just remembered a joke Sousuke told me earlier” Rin lied giving a small shrug to Rei as they started to walk to the campus. Rei let out a hum of acknowledgement and Rin was glad that he didn’t ask him what the joke was. He would have not been able to answer that.

“We better get going” Rei spoke up and sped up slightly. Rin saw him glance up at the sky and then back in front. He followed suit and looked up at the sky. Grey clouds had quickly formed above them and Rin let out a sigh of annoyance as he went to catch up with Rei. 

Rei slowed down slightly as the redhead came into step beside him. He smiled at Rin ever so slightly before pulling his hood up. “I don’t want to get caught in the rain.”

“Why don’t you get the bus?” The university campus was at least a couple of miles away and no matter how fast Rei went Rin knew the boy wouldn’t avoid the bad weather. There was even a bus that went straight to the campus so it wasn’t that complicated. 

Rei just shook his head and turned the corner with Rin following closely behind.   
“Spent the last of my change on the hot chocolate” he sighed as Rin caught up and gave him a glance of what you could call acknowledgement. Rin just nodded and then dug into his pocket. After a few seconds he grabbed Reis hand and placed some coins in his palm. 

“Here now you have enough” Rin didn’t need it after all. He lived in a shared apartment with Sousuke and it wasn’t that far from the shop either. They had chosen that over student accommodation mainly because they could afford it and the fact that both of them couldn’t stand the on campus dorms. 

Rin smiled at Rei as he gave him the money and his hand lingered for just a second longer than he wanted and went to hide back in his pocket. Before Rei could even object, Rin had already turned and walked away, leaving the younger teen gawking after him in the middle of the street.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Rin was now two weeks into his classes and four weeks into his new friendship with Rei. They had seen each other around the University but only really talked when Rei came to the shop after classes had ended. 

He had met Sousuke and they seemed to get along well. Rin had introduced them to each other after Sousuke wouldn’t stop insisting he meet Rins new ‘interest’. Rin had no idea what he meant by that and being honest, he didn’t want to find out.

The two had hit it off quite well and even found a common interest. Some manga that they both had read. Rei had seemed happy he had found someone else who read it. Babbling on about how it wasn’t a very well-known title and then Sousuke and Rei had sat talking about it for at least an hour. Rin was, to put it simply, annoyed. Mainly because Sousuke’s break was only supposed to be twenty minutes.

After an hour of Rin barely managing customers, Sousuke had to decide to take his exceptionally long break on a Saturday, he was reunited with his co-worker who took over the cash register and Rin took to preparing the drinks. 

They worked in quiet bliss and it ran smoothly. They had always worked well as a team, even from the early stages of their relationship when they did relays in swimming. Rin figured that’s why they were so close, because they worked so well. He had to admit when they first met that Rin had a small crush on Sousuke but it didn’t last long and soon enough they became more like brothers than friends. And no one could deny it. They even spent Christmas together because as Rin and Sousuke grew closer so did the two families and soon enough it was like the two had merged into one big one.

“I approve” Rin almost dropped the hot mug of tea as Sousuke spoke. What the hell did that mean?!

“Excuse me?” Rin questioned as Sousuke took the customer’s drink off Rin, who stood there with his hands on his hips waiting for an answer.  
“I’m just saying that Rei is a cool guy, a little bit weird in a good way, but I’m glad that you made friends” Sousuke glanced over to Reis usual spot but it appeared empty. He must have left early today. He’s been doing that a lot recently, he probably had schoolwork that he needed to concentrate on and the atmosphere of the shop was probably too loud for it.

Rin sprinkled pink and white marshmallows onto a small hot chocolate before giving it to Sousuke, who muttered a quiet thank you as he grabbed it.

“I don’t need your approval when it comes to making friends” Rin whispered harshly and Sousuke nodded with a smirk as he handed over a slip of paper with the next order. Rin snatched it off the taller male and tried to withhold a glare but ultimately failing. He couldn’t stay mad at him, he hadn’t done anything bad, not really. 

“I’m glad I made friends with him too” Rin muttered to himself as he read the order. Unknowingly Sousuke heard the comment and smiled at his friend, who currently was unaware of the smile forming on his own face.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The next time Rin saw Rei wasn’t at the coffee shop but at the campus library. He had forgotten to return a book that he was using for a project when he saw the bluenette sat at one of the computers. He was so concentrated on the screen that he didn’t notice Rin come up to him, until he tapped him on the shoulder, which resulted in a screech coming from the younger student and a glare coming from the librarian. 

“You have a habit of scaring me when I’m not aware” Rei smiled as Rin sat down on the chair next to him. 

“At least you didn’t fall off the chair this time” They both shared a quiet laugh together. Rin then took in Reis appearance. He was wearing his usual jumper and jeans but his hair was messed up and he had bags under his eyes. Rin wondered how much sleep he was getting. He knew how many classes Rei was taking, which was a lot, and it seemed to show how much work he was putting into it. 

They hung out at the library for about an hour after that. It turned out that Rei was finishing off a sociology paper when Rin had found him and soon after they had started chatting and lost track of time. It was only when Reis phone went off that they looked at the clock.   
“I’ve got to go!” Rei exclaimed and jumped out of his seat, hurriedly packing away his things. Rin looked at him confused as he helped him tidy up. “I’m meeting up with some friends from my high school. It was nice chatting with you Rin!” and then he was gone.   
Rin didn’t think he had ever seen Rei move that fast before. They must have been some really important friends if he had to leave that fast but then again it was Rei after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the first chapter ^-^ I'm really excited to write this story and I hope some like to read it! please leave comments as I love to hear what people think and love advice on how to improve on my writing!


End file.
